


Sharing Is Caring

by kipsi



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, PWP, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal shares his boyfriend with his <em>colleagues</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for [whatkindofcrazy](http://whatkindofcrazy.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> I was going to write something much shorter, but then it kind of got out of hand...

Will shook his head frantically. This wasn't what he had expected when he agreed to join Hannibal for dinner tonight. There were two strangers, glaring at each other, already taken their seats. The atmosphere was anything but welcoming, and Will bit his lip, already thinking of fleeing and giving Hannibal an excuse so that he could just leave.

Hannibal seemed to detect his discomfort and he placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

”Gentlemen,” he started then, getting the strangers' attention on himself, ”our guest of honor has arrived,” Hannibal continued and smiled. Will froze immediately, all of the eyes on him.

Hannibal leaned closer to him as the two men stood up and walked closer to them, as Will hunched his shoulders.

Hannibal let his thumb wander to Will's neck, caressing him with a light touch. It made him shiver. ”This is Nigel,” Hannibal said then, gesturing to the man with a light blue shirt. Will stared at the dog print of it and tipped his head shyly, not daring to look him in the eyes.

”You're a shy one, aren't you?” he smirked and reached for a cigarette from his backpocket. The other man glared at him with fury, his two-colored eyes ice cold when he watched the cigarette being brought to the man's lips.

”No smoking here,” Hannibal interrupted, and Nigel tsked.

Will lifted his eyes nervously to the other man, who was observing him now with an interest. He wore only black, and what Will found the most fascinating were his eyes. He didn't linger on them, though, and soon his gaze was on the floor once again.

”Le Chiffre,” the man said, offering his hand to Will, who took it reluctantly and nodded, mumbling his own name in return. It brought a smirk to the man's face, and Will leaned closer to Hannibal, who was watching the display with interest.

They stood in a silence for a moment before Hannibal gestured them to take their seats. It didn't go as planned, though, as Nigel sighed and gulped down his glass of wine.

”Why don't we start with the dessert?” he asked, taking a step closer to Will, who glanced at him, confused. Hannibal pulled his lips into a tight line, and Will looked at him for clarification.

If he had thought that the atmosphere was icy when he stepped into the house, it was even more chilly now. He shifted nervously, not knowing at all what was going on. The whole situation was peculiar and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what was going to happen.

He swallowed and lifted his eyes to Hannibal, who was still watching him. His eyes were dark, and Will realized that he hadn't ever seen him like this before. ”What is it, Hannibal? What is _this_?” he asked then, motioning at the men in the dining room.

Hannibal gave him a small smile before excusing them from their company. Will furrowed his brows and followed Hannibal into his kitchen.

”I wanted you to meet them,” Hannibal said after a moment, Will's eyes piercing him with curiosity. ”They're... my colleagues,” he finished then, making Will pale.

”T-they're psychiatrists?” Will asked, turning his gaze to the dining room where the two were once again staring each other with hatred.

”Sort of,” Hannibal responded and placed his hand on Will's shoulder. ”Will, they wanted to see you as well,” he started then, choosing his words with care. Will narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He hadn't come over for a dinner so that he could be psychoanalyzed.

”I know what you're thinking, Will, but let me assure you that that's not the case here,” Hannibal said reassuringly. Will stared at him before laughing, the sound broken and making him grimace. ”What is it then? Why would they otherwise like to see me?” Will asked, his eyes flashing with suspicion.

”They want to fuck you.”

Will stared at Hannibal, completely speechless. He hadn't ever before heard him swear, and the words that left his mouth made him blush. His accent wasn't helping either. Will didn't know what to say.

He glanced at the dining room and noticed how the two had turned their gazes to him. Will swallowed and felt his cheeks redden even more, seeing how Nigel smiled at him and how Le Chiffre was practically undressing him with his eyes.

He turned to Hannibal and licked his lips nervously. ”W-why?” he stuttered and saw how Hannibal's eyes danced with amusement. Will inhaled sharply when Hannibal cupped his face and held him still like something utterly precious. ”Who wouldn't want you, Will?” he asked in return, and Will bit his bottom lip with embarrassment.

Hannibal's fingers made their way into Will's curls and before he even knew what was happening, he felt soft lips on his own. He gasped at the contact and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Hannibal's lips caressing his own. It was a gentle, soft kiss, nothing like he had first expected from the man.

Will leaned on the kiss, pulling Hannibal closer and opening his mouth for the tongue that licked his lower lip. He felt flushed, and as Hannibal's tongue swept his own, he shuddered. Feeling the fingers in his hair felt marvelous, and Will couldn't hold his moan as it escaped his mouth. He felt Hannibal smirking against his lips, but he didn't have time to process it as he felt another pair of hands on his hips.

The unexpected touch made him jump a bit, and Hannibal frowned, pulling away from the kiss, leaving Will breathless. ”It's not very nice to leave your guests waiting, Hannibal,” Nigel said, his thumbs stroking Will's hip bones. ”And steal all the fun,” he purred into Will's ear, his hot breath making Will shudder.

”My apologies.” Hannibal's eyes shifted to the hands caressing Will before he asked them to move back to the dining room. Nigel took a hold of Will's waist and led him to where Le Chiffre was finishing his glass of wine.

”I think we're quite done with the formalities,” Nigel said then, making Will fidget. Knowing where this was going wasn't any easier for him, and as Le Chiffre's eyes shifted on him, he felt trapped. The warm touch returned on his hip and he swallowed thickly, feeling lips on his earlobe.

”We should get you somewhere more comfortable,” Nigel whispered, enjoying the feel of the shiver that ran down Will's spine.

 

**

 

They found themselves from one of Hannibal's guest rooms after a few minutes, which had made Le Chiffre smirk, it was obvious why the man hadn't brought them into his own bedroom.

When Hannibal closed the door behind him, Will realized that this was really going to happen. The realization made his heart beat faster; he felt like a trapped animal in a room full of predators. He was sure that they saw it too, because Nigel caressed his cheeck fondly like a frightened animal's.

”It's alright, _darling_ , we won't eat you. Or at least I won't,” he smiled at him and watched Will's confused expression before kissing him.

Will melted into the kiss and the warmth of it, Nigel's mouth hot and addictive. He moaned and tilted his head more, and Nigel sucked his bottom lip into his own mouth, nibbling at it gently. Will gasped, feeling a hand palming his already hardening cock through his jeans. He tried to pull away for a breath, but Nigel held him still, his hand tangled into his curls as he let his tongue caress Will's own.

There's a breath on his neck, and Will shivered when he felt a tongue licking his pulse point, making him groan into the kiss. Nigel hummed and stroked Will through his jeans, as Le Chiffre sank his teeth into Will's skin, making Will let out a cry that was being swallowed by Nigel.

Le Chiffre licked the oozing blood away and leaned himself against Will's back, his hard cock pressing against Will's ass, the sudden contact of it making Will jump slightly.

Hannibal watched the display and licked his lips, his hand stroking his already freed cock, the sight of Will like this making him even harder. He wondered how it felt to Will, being enveloped by two complete strangers that he had met only half an hour ago.

His eyes met with Nigel's and he gave him a small nod, the othet pulling away from the kiss and watching Will, who was gasping for breath. Le Chiffre's hands were on Will's waist, and before Will even had time to blink, Nigel was stripping him off his clothes.

Will felt light-headed, and he leaned on Le Chiffre who held him, his hands warm on his abdomen. ”Are you ready, dolly?” he whispered to him, and Will blushed, realizing that his accent was even stronger, something more foreign than Hannibal's. It made his breath hitch.

He nodded hesitantly when Nigel kissed his hip bone and loosened his belt, letting his jeans drop to his ankles. It made him feel ridiculous, and Will wanted to hide from the eyes that regarded him hungrily.

He is led to the big double bed and as Le Chiffre told him to get on his hands and knees, Nigel smiled at him slyly. When Will has taken his position on the bed, Hannibal made his way to them, retrieving a bottle of lube and condoms from the small cabinet that stood alone in one of the room's corners.

He sat on the bed, and Will could feel how the duvet sunk under him. He turned his head towards Hannibal, watching how he coated his fingers with lube, warming it up before pressing them on his hole, making him gasp at the feeling. He felt a hand on his hair, and looked up to see Le Chiffre watching down at him.

Will noted that he had undressed, his black suit gone and folded, placed on one of the chairs. The hand was caressing his curls, and Will closed his eyes momentarily before he heard the command in the man's voice, telling him to use his mouth for something useful.

He felt his ears burn with embarrassment, and his eyes shifted to the hard cock before him. Will gasped as he felt Hannibal's finger entering him, and that was when Le Chiffre pulled Will closer, his cock sliding into Will's open mouth.

Hannibal's finger worked him open, another accompanying it soon after, making Will grunt. He let his tongue sweep over Le Chiffre's glans before taking him further into his mouth, and the man groaned, taking a grip of his brown curls. Will felt overwhelmed, Hannibal's fingers brushing his insides and making him moan, Le Chiffre's grip on him tightening with each suck.

Will shivered as Hannibal pushed his fingers even deeper, adding a third one and fucking him now open with a warm chuckle that made Will squeeze around his fingers. Le Chiffre licked his lips, as he watched how his cock disappeared into the heat of Will's mouth, his cheeks red and lips swollen from all of the kissing.

He yanked at Will's hair and made him cry around him, and when Hannibal finally pulled his fingers out of Will, he freed his cock. Will watched him, gasping for breath as saliva dripped down the corner of his mouth. An image of Will, smeared with cum, filled his mind and he licked his lips, seeing how Will mirrored the movement. 

Hannibal moved to the other side of the bed, giving room to Nigel, who rolled a condom down his shaft before caressing Will's hips, asking him to turn around. Will did as he was told and bit his lip so that he wouldn't laugh. The man hadn't taken off his shirt.

”Come on, sit on my lap, _darling_ ,” Nigel said then, making Will shift nervously, his cheeks red. He crawled over to Nigel shyly, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders before he sank down, Nigel's cock stretching his hole and making him bite his lip.

Nigel's hands sneaked down to his hips, and Will breathed deep before he started to move. His eyes found Hannibal's, and the man stared at him with his dark eyes, the gleam of lust in them making Will moan. He could feel Nigel's hardness impaling him with every movement he made, and as he glanced at the man, his lips were captured into a heady kiss.

He let his hands wander into the soft hair of his, and Will gasped into the kiss when Nigel started to thrust up, forcing moans out of him. It felt good, being filled like this. He hadn't done this with Hannibal, not in this position, and he wondered if it would feel ever better with him.

The thrusts were fast and deep, leaving him breathless, his mind blank for once. He gripped Nigel's shirt and looked at the man before him, noticing now how much he resembled Hannibal. Will furrowed his brows and groaned when Nigel's cock brushed against his prostate. ”You look so fucking gorgeous like this, Will,” Nigel purred.

Will tipped his head and let his lips rest on the man's neck before shutting his eyes and licking at the tattoo there, making Nigel grunt. He breathed in the scent of him, smelling tobacco and a faint undertone of beach.

He froze, however, when he felt another pair of hands on his hips. He turned his head and saw Le Chiffre grinning at him. Nigel had narrowed his eyes, and Will felt a chill going down his spine. ”What is it that you want, Chiffre?” Nigel asked, glaring at him, ”Can't you see that we're fucking busy?”

The man smirked at him and turned his gaze then to Will, who looked at him with his big, blue eyes. ”Oh but there's still plenty of room left,” Le Chiffre said, and saw a flicker of disgust on Nigel's face.

”Fine,” Nigel snapped then, and stopped moving. Will felt his cheeks being parted and a head of a cock on his entrance. He gripped on Nigel's shirt and whined.

”N-no, don't-” Nigel hushed him and caressed his curls, Will leaning on the touch instinctively. He could feel Le Chiffre's cock pushing inside him slowly, penetrating him even more. He wailed and gasped when he felt a hand smacking one of his cheecks, glancing at Nigel who glared at Le Chiffre.

”Fuck,” Nigel cursed, licking his lips at the tightness of Will's hole, feeling Le Chiffre's cock making contact with his.

Will bit his lip, feeling how Le Chiffre's cock filled him with Nigel's. It was too much; he felt like being split in two, and he collapsed on Nigel, who took a hold of him, whispering to him _how good he is being_ , that _he feels incredibly tight_ and that _he wants to fuck him for the rest of his life, keep him all to himself_.

When they started to move again after a moment, Will couldn't help but cry out and lock eyes with Hannibal, who watched him being fucked, his eyes piercing Will with the desire. He felt the two cocks inside him, stretching his hole and pressing against his prostate. He moaned with every thrusts, and he felt sweat tickling his skin, the heat almost unbearable.

He watched how Hannibal's hand stroked his own cock, already slick with precum, and Will had the sudden urge to take him in his mouth and taste him. The lips on his throat made him shudder, and Will worried his lip between his teeth, feeling Le Chiffre's hand stroking his neglected and painfully hard cock.

It was all too overwhelming, and Will wasn't anymore sure what was even happening when Hannibal moved over to him and kissed him deeply, licking his way into his mouth. Will whined and gasped when Le Chiffre's thrusts grew more faster, making Nigel fuck him harder as well.

Will pulled away from Hannibal's lips before reaching his climax, his toes curling with pleasure. He lay pliant on Nigel, who supported his weight and groaned, Will squeezing around both of him and Le Chiffre.

They thrust into him a few more times before both coming at once. Will regained his senses when Hannibal kissed him again and Le Chiffre pulled out of him. He watched Hannibal sleepily before nuzzling his hand, as his face was stroked.

Nigel lay on the bed and sighed. ”Whenever you're ready, fucking lovebirds,” he said, making Will blush and get off his lap, immediately collapsing on the bed beside him.

Will watched how the three of them got dressed and left, leaving him alone on the bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, feeling immensely tired.

He woke only once that night, and it was when Hannibal's hand was caressing his curls. Will smiled lazily, too tired to open his eyes, as he told him to get under the covers and sleep with him. After that he drifted off again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breathe Heavy, My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716456) by [piginapoketuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday)




End file.
